Warpaint
Warpaint is an American indie rock band from Los Angeles, California, formed in 2004.[1] Since its inception, the band's lineup has included Emily Kokal (vocals, guitar), Theresa Wayman (guitar, vocals) and Jenny Lee Lindberg (bass, backing vocals). The band's current drummer is Stella Mozgawa. Former Red Hot Chili Peppers guitarist John Frusciante mixed and mastered the band's debut EP, Exquisite Corpse released in 2008. It was followed by their full-length album, The Fool, in 2010.[2] On December 6, 2010, the BBC announced that Warpaint had been nominated for the BBC's Sound of 2011 poll[3] and they were the cover stars of Beat magazine's Winter 2010 launch issue.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warpaint_(band)# hide *1 History **1.1 Beginning and formation (2004–2007) **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warpaint_(band)#Exquisite_Corpse_.282007.E2.80.932009.29 1.2 Exquisite Corpse (2007–2009)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warpaint_(band)#The_Fool_.282009.E2.80.932012.29 1.3 The Fool (2009–2012)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warpaint_(band)#Warpaint_.282014.29 1.4 Warpaint (2014)] *2 Style *3 Discography *4 Members *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=1 edit Beginning and formation (2004–2007)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=2 edit Warpaint formed in Los Angeles on Valentine's Day 2004. The original lineup consisted of childhood friends Theresa Wayman and Emily Kokal alongside sisters Shannyn Sossamon and Jenny Lee Lindberg. The band played in the Los Angeles area for three years, writing songs ("Stars", "Beetles", and "Elephants") which would eventually comprise their debut EP. ''Exquisite Corpse'' (2007–2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=3 edit The band began recording their debut EP, Exquisite Corpse, in December 2007, with producer Jacob Bercovici. The sessions took over two months and concluded with mixing and mastering by then-Red Hot Chili Peppers guitarist John Frusciante, who was also Kokal's boyfriend at the time. Warpaint self-released the EP in 2008, which quickly moved to number 1 on the Los Angeles Amoeba Records local artist chart. In 2009, Exquisite Corpse was rereleased worldwide on Manimal Vinyl records to critical acclaim. The song "Elephants" featured in the 2011 independent feature film "Siren, a horror genre film directed by Andrew Hull and released by Lionsgate. Drummer Stella Mozgawa joined the band in the winter of 2009. Shortly afterwards, Warpaint were signed to Rough Trade Records, and immediately began extensive touring throughout the United States and Europe, including an opening slot for The xx.[5] ''The Fool'' (2009–2012)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=4 edit On October 25, 2010, the band released their debut album, The Fool.[2] The album received a glowing review in the NME.[6] Prior to the album's release, the band contributed a cover of the David Bowie song "Ashes to Ashes" to We Were So Turned On, a Bowie tribute album released in conjunction with War Child. "Shadows", the first single from their debut album, was released as a digital download and 12" vinyl on January 10, 2011.[7] A remix of the single, "Shadows (Neon Lights Remix)", proved popular;[8] managing to be playlisted by BBC Radio 1 as part of the In New Music We Trust. Warpaint toured the United States and Europe in the spring and summer of 2011 to promote the album. They played at various major festivals including Summer Sundae, Bonnaroo, Glastonbury Festival, Reading and Leeds Festivals,Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, Rock Werchter and Electric Picnic. In 2011, the rerelease of Undertow charted in the UK at number 92 and also in Australia at number 75. On September 25, 2011 they played the prestigious Hollywood Bowl (as a support act). ''Warpaint'' (2014)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=5 edit As early as 2011, drummer Stella Mozgawa, in an interview with NME, expressed the band's intention to "experiment and write with one another" as the current line-up had never composed songs "from the ground up" together. Bassist Jenny Lee Lindberg further indicated that most of the newer songs were written by "just jamming and free-flowing onstage".[9] In February 2013, Guitarist Theresa Wayman confirmed to NME that the band intended to create a minimalist sound on Warpaint, revealing that the band developed songs at soundchecks, and experimented more with acoustic guitars and percussion instruments on the album.[10] Lead vocalist Emily Kokal noted that R&B and rap music was an influence on Warpaint and stated that on the album there are "things that have drum machines and ambience, music that's more than standard rock." Kokal added that the album is largely keys-based, which contributed to the overall sound being "definitely different" from the band's previous album The Fool (2010).[11] Produced by Flood and mixed by Nigel Godrich, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warpaint_(Warpaint_album) Warpaint] is due to be released in Germany, Ireland, Netherlands and Switzerland on January 17, 2014; January 20 in Denmark, France, Sweden and the United Kingdom; and January 21 in Spain and the United States on Rough Trade Records. A snippet of the album's lead single, "Love Is to Die", was featured in an advertisement for Calvin Klein on September 25, 2013[12] and later as part of a teaser for an upcoming documentary of the same name about the recording of Warpaint.[13] The single was released on October 28 with the pre-ordered digital version of the album. On November 20, Warpaint performed "Composure," from The Fool, as well as new songs "Love Is to Die" and "Keep It Healthy" on BBC 6 Music with Steve Lamacq in the United Kingdom. The next day, an article from the December 2013 issue of Dazed & Confused magazine appeared online, providing insight into the making of the new album, as well as the accompanying documentary, filmed by Jenny Lee Lindberg's husband and filmmaker, Chris Cunningham.[14]Lindberg later confirmed in a November 24 interview on XFM that Cunningham's documentary would be made available shortly after the album's release.[15] Stylehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=6 edit Warpaint have been compared to Cocteau Twins,[16] Joni Mitchell,[17] and Siouxsie and the Banshees.[17] Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Warpaint discography*''The Fool'' (2010) *''Warpaint'' (2014) Membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warpaint_(band)&action=edit&section=8 edit ;Current members *Emily Kokal – vocals, guitar, synthesizer (2004–present) *Theresa Wayman – guitar, vocals, keyboards, drums (2004–present) *Jenny Lee Lindberg – bass, vocals (2004–present) *Stella Mozgawa – drums, guitar, keyboards, vocals (2009–present) ;Former members *Shannyn Sossamon – drums, vocals (2004–2008) *David Orlando – drums (2007–2009) *Michael Quinn – drums, cello (2009) *Josh Klinghoffer – drums, guitar (2009) Category:Bands Category:Women's music